<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter a Patil Triplet by Allydog123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467203">Harry Potter a Patil Triplet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allydog123/pseuds/Allydog123'>Allydog123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Harry Potter, Desi Harry Potter, Desi Potter Family (Harry Potter), Dragon Keepers | Dragonologists (Harry Potter), Gen, Harry Has Two Sisters, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter Has a Sweet Tooth, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Jewish Character, Jewish Hermione Granger, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Patil triplets, Slytherin Harry Potter, non-binary blaise zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allydog123/pseuds/Allydog123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursely Family go on an outing the summer before the start primary school. Harry gets lost after he gets separated from his family and meets the Patil family. A family his aunt would describe as freakish.</p><p>One day the Patil family goes in a picnic only to meet the Boy Who Lived. After some questioning about where his guardians are? After a look at their family trees they are at the doorsteps of No. 4 Pivet Drive.</p><p>Patil Triplet AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Patil Family, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil &amp; Harry Potter, Padma Patil &amp; Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Slithering Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry leaves the Dursleys the Summer before he starts primary school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the day I got the idea for this fic. I looked on tumblr to see if anyone else got a similar idea I found this https://lullabyknell.tumblr.com/post/190806292818/a-canon-divergence-au-where-harry-is-raised-by-a  it made me not want to delete it from how OOC Harry would be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is glad he doesn't have to stay with the crazy cat lady. He doesn't mind all the food he gets but he is uncomfortable around so many cats. He is also glad he gets to the</p><p>Primary school starting at the end of summer, Harry hopes he can stay friends with the people he meets.</p><p>But Dudley would most likely ruin the friendship and whatever they were playing with. Like when did that to a friend he made at park, and the kid's toy truck was torn a part.</p><p>He is really hoping now that the Durselys hadn't left him behind. And they just got separated, and his Aunt, and Uncle are looking for him.</p><p>But that is just hopeful thinking. They are far more likely laughing and praying for something bad to happen to him.</p><p>He wander down one alley way thinking about how he could have gotten lost in the first place, when he noticed a stark difference to the street.</p><p>There were lush lawns and plump shrubs. Trees that seemed to sing without having any mouths to do it from.</p><p>He knew his aunt would find it freaky and want leave imeaditly. It made him want to explore just to spize her. His own little adventure that Dudley couldn't barge in on and ruin. Maybe he will even make a friend that wouldn't run screaming.</p><p>He went down a cobblestone path. And as he went he found out the plants could do more than just sing. The talked and and told stories too.</p><p>Harry knew it has probably been in hour at least since he last saw his Aunt and Uncle and they probably would actually leave him in London if he doesn't find him. But that leaves h with fact that he doesn't remember the way back.</p><p>His search for the way out took another hour or so and it looked to be getting darker. When he came across a family of four, that more like than the Dursleys ever did. Their clothes were prettier, they looked elegant even though they were simple colors and designs.</p><p>He puzzled for long enough on how to ask them how to get back to London that he hadn't noticed when the family had come up to him.</p><p>When he did noticed, he realised that they looked like they mostly looked the people that Uncle complain about a lot. So they most likely also looked like his dad because that's how Uncle described Harry's dad.</p><p>The man softly smiled at Harry, before crouching down in front of him, taking Harry away from his thoughts. The man sighed, Hary just blinked not knowing what to do. </p><p>"Are you lost, young man?" He asked, tilting his head.</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say. He was lost but he couldn't stop thinking about how his Aunt would scorn him for ruining their reputation by implying they would leave a child to get lost. He just nodded his head.</p><p>"Shy one aren't you. Where your parents?" The man asked, with a worring face.</p><p>Harry didn't know he could never remember if his Aunt and Uncle talked about them. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He thought it was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>"Alright, alright." The man, most likely the dad, looked back at family. Turning back he said "What's your name then, little one?"</p><p>He doesn't know why this man is testing him on all of this. But the only thing his Aunt and Uncle call him is Boy. And he can't think of his cousin calling something other than loser, he shakes his head.</p><p>The woman gasps and pulls her husband up, whispering to him, they glanced at him every so often. Before coming to an agreement. The man crouched back down in front of him, his wife not far behind him.</p><p>"How about for now we call you Harihar. Does sound good?" He asks.</p><p>Harry nods still unsure about it, but happy for name.</p><p>The man smiles, his wife relaxes "Where do you live then, Harihar?"</p><p>He tells them, and it is just got dark and he wants to be somewhere he knows no matter how much trouble it is.</p><p>The take him to a telephone booth but instead of typing in a telephone number the put in the address. Then the booth locks with a click and they ar whooshing down faster then any lift ever has, and he is at the doorstep of No. 4 Pivet Drive.</p><p>His family isn't happy to see him making snide remarks about how he should have stayed with those people who brought him over.</p><p>He was made to go on the cupboard for doing freaky things like the lift but he didn't really care he a name and the Dursleys could never take away.</p><p>Later on in the summer they took Dudley to the zoo. Not being able to find a sitter again. They took Harry with them, warning him to stay close.</p><p>Their was an old man by the snake, one that reminded him of that family he meet. A man is uncle would describe as lazy for needing to sit down.</p><p>The old man asked Harry what his name was Harry gave him the name Harihar. A name he would give to anyone that would asked.</p><p>He did admit to the old man that he didn't know how to write it. So the old did it for him, both in the script he sees so often around where he lives and a script that looked like ivy on stone.</p><p>He hide the slip of paper away from his family so they couldn't take his name away.</p><p>Wasn't until a few weeks later that Harry learned his name was Harry Potter and not Harihar, but he still introduced himself as Harihar to new people.</p><p>This name, Harihar was something that Dudley and his gang bullied him for but was his.</p><p>He did some freaky things at this primary school like turn his teachers hair blue after she insulted him. Which Dudley told his Aunt and Uncle about. And some how get on the school roof one day while he was being chased by Dudley and his gang.</p><p>He still wondered form time to time if he would see that family again. And after his last year of primary school began that family was once again nocking on the door, this to pick him up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harihar हरिहर; is the fused representation of Vishnu and Shiva from Hindu tradition. It is also a philosophical term for the unity of Vishnu and Shiva as different aspects of Brahman.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Egg in the Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Patil Family realises that Harry is related to them on James' mother's side of the family. And go and get just in time for their trip to India, they head there. Harry starts to learn about the Magical world of India and Marathi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also Padma may be ooc with acting like Hermione.</p><p>Harry has a nightmare at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padma was looking for link. Between her and Harry Potter. Why her mother reacted like she did that night five years ago. Why her father just shook his head and sighed.</p><p>Harry, the boy her father named Harihar, who looked like her. When she asked her mother why she said that she hasn't seen that face or eyes in a while. Her mother said James Potter was her cousin.</p><p>Her mother said that she tried sending letters but got no response. She sent birthday presents and still no reply.</p><p>The boy, her mother said looked like a shadow, so much like James but fragile, and thin. Like he could shatter with a single touch.</p><p>She heard Harry tell his family about the telephone lift. And she heard when his Aunt started yelling about freaks, followed by slaps. She knows her sister heard it. Their parents were to far a head for them to had have heard it.</p><p>She didn't know why she just got the idea it seemed kinda of obvious know. Hopefully it would be enough to get him out of there.it.</p><p>Wixen family trees were extensive. Magic always seemed to know when a new member was born or adopted. Even if that member changed their name.</p><p>Family trees hated when one got disowned. Manly because most wixen laws stated that if the disowned person was the last of the Family Line they got the family name.</p><p>They were also one of the most complicated things. If she would have realized sooner, she would have been able to find the link between her's and the Potter Family.</p><p>She spent the next few days deep diving into it. She found some interesting things. That Harry was descended from the Pervell Family, on paternal grandfather's (Fleamont Potter) side. And some Naga and Vritra on his paternal grandmother's (Euphemia Potter) side.</p><p>Honestly she didn't know how Euphemia wasn't known for her creature inhertiance. Yes, creature inheritance is rare especially Vritra and Naga. Even if you considered the size of India's wixen population. She hadn't figured that those creature inheritances would skip generations.</p><p>She hadn't know she forgot to look more closely at Euphemia's sister's family, until she brought the Potter Family tree up at Diwali. Her maternal grandmother, Devpreet said their family was related to the Potters. That Euphemia was her sister. That Euphemia had changed her name shortly after she moved closer to muggles. And that made sense she didn't know how she didnt realise that they had the same maiden name.</p><p>The mid October air was starting to fall as the night did. They decided they would celebrate in England this year instead of going to their estate in Mumbai. Less family came over, less lived in England, but Harry did.</p><p>Her family can recall the Potters joining in celebration for more then just Diwali. But also, Nag Panchami and Holi. They always wondered when Lily's sister would contact them about Harry participating.</p><p>The idea was brought up for trying to get custody of him. But just as fast shir down when told that Dumboldore had interfered with her maternal grandmother. When she tried to get a hold of the Dursley's for that reason. They would simply have to distract that old man.</p><p>The five day festivities of Diwali brought them closer to Harry was first brought to the Dursley family. Parvati was focused to get him out of their.</p><p>Because of the family's Indian citizen ship they applied for custody to the Indian Ministry of Magic. Albus Dumbledore has no power their and wouldn't be able to veto it. They would also have to contact Gringotts and the Naga-Loka vaults they are partnered with about the custody of Harry.</p><p>The weeks waiting for approval were antagonizing. Meetings with both Gringotts and the Naga-Loka Vaults were the only thing that told there was progress. The Patil Family focused their energy on their jobs. But then three weeks after they sent it in came back approved.</p><p>They jumped into action as soon as the news got out the family. Setting up a room for him on short notice was stressful but necessary.</p><p>Devpreet, with her husband, Darvesh and their son, Ashok went to Mumbai to set up a room there.</p><p>When things were set to go Vedashi and Vamadeva Parvati's mom and Dad apparated there.</p><p>When they nocked on the door it was answered by a scrawny boy barely a foot taller then the last time they saw him. Vamadeva sent his wife Vedashi a worried glance before. Before smiling at the young, who seemed amazed.</p><p>"You came back," he said barely over a whisper.</p><p>Vamadeva tried to hide his worried behind a soft smile, "Yes, we di-"</p><p>"Boy! What's taking you so long! Who's there? We don't want what you're selling!" Bellowed a man who once claimed to be Harry's Uncle.</p><p>The large man loomed over Harry taking up most of the doorway. He doesn't know how he could have fit through the door with size. </p><p>"Oh it's you folk." Vernon says, his voice full of malice. "We don't want your kind here! Get lost!"</p><p>"We came here to get little Harry," He says before Vernon could shout anymore. "We got the custody forms all you have to do is sign them. Vernon."</p><p>Handing them over he watched as the large man ordered his nephew to pack his things no even moving out of his way Harry had to squeeze by him.</p><p>When he came back he hand a handful of large clothes and a few books with what looked like school supplies and w. And his wife opened the suitcase so he could put the things in.</p><p>"Any-anything else, Harihar?" She asked, voice waiver omg with worry.</p><p>The boy beemed at the name, his uncle growled a get lost and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>He and his wife shared another look, before turning to the boy.</p><p>"I'm Vamadeva this my wife Vedashi. But you, Harihar can call me Bābā and her Āī"</p><p>Harry nodded his head, taking in the foreign words. "Bābā, Āī," he says testing out the words on his tongue.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it's Marathi one of the many languages India." He said leading them to the park where know one is around. " Harihar, in order to get you our house you are going to side a long apparate with us. Alright? Hold on tight." </p><p>Harry grabs their hands and squeezes his eyes shut he doesn't know what will happen. There was a loud bang and he could feel a hard floor underneath him.</p><p>"Open your eyes Harihar this is your new home."</p><p>Harry gasped the room they were in was bigger then the Dursleys' living room.</p><p>Vedashi let out a soft laugh "This the drawing room Harihar. Here let me show you were you'll be staying." She says guiding him out of the room. She lead him up some short stairs and passed a dinning table made of dark wood with matching chairs. She turned right as they approached a staircase and walked into bedroom bigger the both of Dudley's.</p><p>"Yes it's big, and yours. Settle in. Your bathroom is right over there. The kitchen is on the other side of the stairs, dinner is in couple of hours. You can meet everyone else then. After that a tour." She said leaving closing the door behind her.</p><p>Harry was in shock this is the biggest house he had seen in his life and he could he live here. He jumped on the large bed and sighed it the most comfortable bed. Even more comfortable then Ms. Figg's guest one he used when he had to stay the night.</p><p>Harry had to much energy to stay on the bed no matter how comfortable it is. Across from the bed their sliding doors painted in a peach color. Inside were shelves and and closet rod with many hangers. Taking them he placed Dudley's hand me downs on them and put them back on.</p><p>He then put his books on his nightstands next to his bed. Then he put his school supplies on his dresser, next the bathroom door. And went into his bathroom put away his toiletries.</p><p>He gasped the bathroom was bigger then the one he, his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin all shared. Every room was bigger the shower and bath were separated, there was a bathtub proper up on four legs next to walk in shower across from the toilet, with sink there as you walked in.</p><p>He walked back in the room with his bed and went to the window right in front of him. And pulled back the pale yellow curtains. It showed the back yard, a massive garden not one like his Aunt's that was for show. No. This one had all sort of weird plants but it was organized like farm.</p><p>He laid back down his bed, closed his eyes and relaxed into his new bed.</p><p>He was running in the garden full of unsual plants with the girls from five years ago, his bahīn he didn't know exactly what it meant just knew it was right.</p><p>There were other people there too like Bābā and Āī and people that those four knew. He knew that they knew them because they were chatting like they did, they wore colorful outfits that dazzled in the sunlight.</p><p>They spoke to him in language he didn't recognize. One he knew should have known. One he didn't know. They seemed to know that and laugh at it.</p><p>Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were there. The garden was decaying. They kept telling him over and over again that he was freak, that this family could never love him. Just lookat how he didn't know there language or their clothes or their names.</p><p>It getting dark and a shadowy figure was behind him, getting closer, a line of light green shooting past him. The man was getting closer he didn't know why he was slowing down.</p><p>His Aunt and Uncle were still taunting him, the people he should know were laughing at him. He couldn't breathe, his mother was screaming, he screaming. Then it was all just over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vritra वृत्र; serpent/dragon/demon of draught.<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vritra<br/>They are the closest creature in Hindu mythology to a dragon. And they would look more like a Chinese dragon then the European dragon.</p><p>Naga नाग; semi divine half human half serpent<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N%C4%81ga<br/>Human form, serpent form and human-serpent form. They reside in the underworld, they are associated with water and they guard treasure.</p><p>Naga-Loka the seventh and lowest region in Patala (underworld) where the Naga live.</p><p>https://thosebizzareserpents.tumblr.com/post/150449266109<br/>I couldn't fine the names of Padma and Parvati's maternal grandparents. So I looked up Marathi names.</p><p>बाबा bābā - dad<br/>आई āī - mother/mum<br/>मुलगा mulgā - son<br/>बहीण bahīṇ - sister/female cousin of any age<br/>https://survivetoread.tumblr.com/post/628120372868415488/relations-in-marathi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>